


Run Away

by SeaMint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FUCK, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, JUST, M/M, Running Away, but that day is not today, how do I begin to explain this self-indulgent mess, one day I will write other ships, there is;;; no explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMint/pseuds/SeaMint
Summary: They could do anything. Set fire to a house, commit murder, kidnap a child and claim they thought he was Hinata's long lost twin. They could go to school like they always do. But no. Today is not a normal day. Today, they run away.





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens if you listen to [this](https://youtu.be/v4pi1LxuDHc?t=1m4s) song too much. it's actually mentioned here because hey why not
> 
> also ples pretend train fares are cheap. this is prolly the least problematic thing in the whole story, but whatevs. sorry in advanced for OOC writing because again, self-indulgent.

Mornings are messed up, you know? They're either really boring or really crazy. There's no in-between. For Tsukishima though, this morning is utter bullshit. It all started when Yamaguchi turns to him, excitement covering all his features.

“Hey, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima hummed. Yamaguchi took it as a green light to continue.

“Wanna run away?”

“What—“

* * *

 

If one found themselves at 17, in a bullet train leading to God-Knows-Where with their best friend, right smack dab in the middle of autumn, they’d begin to wonder how’d they get here. Thoughts like, _Why am I doing this?_ , or perhaps, _This is stupid_ , and maybe even _How did I get here?_ start to fill their mind.

_But why do anything, though?_ They would start to wonder. Then their friend would turn to them, as if running away was completely normal, and laugh.

“Do you want to listen to some music, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima, remembering he had his phone in his pocket, took it out. 

“Sure, but we listen to my music.” Tsukishima rummaged through his bag for his earphones—the ones he always brought in case Yamaguchi asked him a question like this—and cursed to himself when he couldn’t find it. 

“Is everything okay, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, leaning his whole body towards the taller male. 

“I left my earphones at home today.”

“Hm? That's too bad, then.” Yamaguchi slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and after combing through gum, small papers, pens, and his phone, he produced a tangle of red earbuds. “I guess we can use mine." 

“I’ve been played,” Tsukishima said nonchalantly. “How could you, Yamaguchi. Pretending you don’t have earbuds so you could use mine. Bad Tadashi.” He took the part of the long, spindly cord that would connect to his phone, then Yamaguchi spoke up.

“On one condition, though.” Tsukishima gave him a questioning look. “I pick the songs. Also, I only thought about bringing my earbuds today.”

Tsukishima nodded and plugged the thin cable into his phone. He shoved one of the buds in his ear and handed the other to Yamaguchi. He handed his phone to him too. It didn’t take a while for Yamaguchi to pick a song.

“Why’d you pick this one?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, his mop of dark brown hair tickling the blond’s neck. Yamaguchi shrugged.

“They always make me feel like running away.”

“Do you even understand what they’re saying?” Tsukishima smirked.

“I should be asking you that,” Yamaguchi retorted, unexpectedly calm. “Considering a lot of your songs are foreign, it’s not like you speak all those languages.”

“Tsk.”

“Besides,” Yamaguchi continued. “ _Who’s_ planning to be an english major here?”

Tsukishima can’t help but smile. “You.” Tsukishima lays his head on Yamaguchi’s, and drifted to sleep. Yamaguchi is a flustered guy.

* * *

 

“Tokyo! Tokyo!” Chanted Yamaguchi. Tsukishima followed him out of the train car, promptly shoving his phone into his jacket. He should’ve worn a thicker one, he noted. The cold October air could get past the thin layer of cotton separating his skin from the outside elements.

“So, what now?” He buried his hands in his pockets, trying to keep them from growing numb. Yamaguchi turned around, a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“Let’s go sightseeing!” He pulled Tsukishima’s arm and led him to God-knows-where. 

“What sights? It’s just buildings and cavity-inducing cafes around here,” Tsukishima grunted.

“Don’t be such a downer, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi laughed. “You can ask Kuroo what stuff we can see here!”

Tsukishima pondered bitterly on the relentless teasing his senior would put him through if he finds out Tsukishima even _thought_ about asking him for a guide on Tokyo.

“Nah,” He states simply.

“If you say so, Tsukki. Shall we go at this blindly?” 

“What else can we do?”

* * *

 

Cafes are crowded. Everyone knows that. It’s really hard to find one that isn’t packed full of teens taking pictures of their food. Taking a break at a train station is even worse; a lot of people are there, scrambling around racing to take a seat first. Taking a break at a cafe in a train station then, theoretically, would be hell.

“And that’s why I say we should go somewhere else,” Tsukishima finished, taking a bite from his pastry.

“Eheh, Tsukishima, you’re so cool,” Yamaguchi gushed. He happily tapped away on his phone, texting Hinata, probably, to inform them why they didn’t go to school. “But you know, we already bought you your cake. It’d be a waste to leave now.”

“And that’s why we should leave after I finish my shortcake,” Decreed Tsukishima. Yamaguchi chuckled to himself.

“ _And_ my drink,” Added Yamaguchi.

“And your drink,” Nodded Tsukishima. “Say, Yamaguchi, why’d we go to Tokyo?” 

“Just in case we change our minds, at least we know some people here.” Yamaguchi flipped his phone closed and took a sip from his tea.

“That’s smart of you,” Praised Tsukishima. Yamaguchi turned red.

“It was nothing,” He pushed. Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima finish the rest of his food, letting his drink go cold while watching. 

“Yamaguchi, can I take a sip of your drink?” 

“Hm? Sure.” Yamaguchi handed the mug over to Tsukishima’s side of the booth. He watched as Tsukishima rotated the mug and placed his lips exactly where Yamaguchi’s has been. Tsukishima pawed the mug back to Yamaguchi. “What was that for?” Yamaguchi questioned.

“Hm?”

“That! When you spun the mug around only to drink from the same spot I drank!” He then accuses. Tsukishima eyed him carefully then looked away.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He said monotonously, hiding his mouth with his hand. Yamaguchi could swear he saw Tsukishima’s ears turn the slightest shade pinker.

* * *

 

“Tsukishima! Wanna hang out near Nekoma?” Yamaguchi skipped beside Tsukishima. Tsukishima kept himself on-edge if ever Yamaguchi were to fall, flat on his ass or right on his face.

“Sure, but why?”

“Why not? Practice would probably be over in a few.”

“Okay, then.”

It’s been an hour since then. The sun was just _beginning_ to set. Yamaguchi seemed to have severely miscalculated the time. 

“Wanna go walk around town?” He tried again.

“Sure.” Tsukishima led Yamaguchi by the hand to a nearby park. Yamaguchi stood on the raised hedges, the ones that were made to be a place to plant things. He walked steadily, raising his hands on both sides to keep his balance. Tsukishima kept his hand on Yamaguchi’s jacket, just in case he might fall.

“I’m taller than you, Tsukki!”

“That’s cheating,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Your genes are cheating.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Mhm,” Yamaguchi paused. “Sweep me off my feet, Tsukki!” He shouted, and jumped into Tsukishima’s unready arms. He fell on his ass and it stung, but Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh with Yamaguchi.

“Tadashi, are you doing this on purpose?”

“So what if I am?” Yamaguchi stayed on Tsukishima’s lap for a while, leaning his whole body into the taller boy’s chest. Tsukishima rested his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“There’s literally no reason for you to do that.” _Damn Tsukishima and his logic_.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Said Yamaguchi, a little quieter than he’s been for the past few hours.

“Yeah?”

“What if I told you I had weird feelings for you?” 

“How so?”

“I don’t know.”

Tsukishima’s hands are cold. Yamaguchi’s is warm. It’s logical for Tsukishima to hold hands with Yamaguchi, since he doesn’t like being bothered by cold hands. There’s always a reason behind everything when it comes to him. 

“You don’t know?” Tsukishima’s fingers squirmed against Yamaguchi’s, an indicator that he was thinking. Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s soft puffs of breath gently blow across his cheek. 

There’s a reason why he puts up with Yamaguchi, why he does all these borderline-couple things with him, why he even chose to defend Yamaguchi on that playground all those years ago.

“Not really.” Yamaguchi doesn’t know if he lied or admitted that. He doesn’t know a lot.

“Did you know, most of earth’s icebergs are in The North Atlantic and near Antartica?”

“Interesting.”

“Did you know, cats have more than a hundred vocal chords?” 

“That’s nice to know, Tsukki.” The in-betweens of Yamaguchi’s fingers were once again filled with Tsukishima’s own fingers. The moon was visible in the sky now, although the sun was just about to set. Tsukishima started humming all of a sudden. “Is that… The Lumineers?” Smiled Yamaguchi.

“I suppose so,” Tsukishima said. “They always make me feel like I’m in touch with my emotions.”

“Tsukki, you’re being overdramatic.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

“So what if I am?” Tsukishima retorted. He let go of Yamaguchi and spun him around to face him. He started singing a song in English that Yamaguchi didn’t understand, but recognised anyways.

“Okay, now you’re just spewing bullshit. Sorry, Tsukki. But Iris and Sleep on the Floor are sung by two completely different bands. I’m calling you out,” Yamaguchi informed in a mock-offended tone.

“Oh, please,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue, and pressed his forehead on Yamaguchi’s. “Hey, let’s go ice skating. We can get married on top of the lake.” Yamaguchi playfully landed a fist on Tsukishima’s head.

“Idiot. We're not even engaged,” He plays along. 

“Ah, yes, of course.” Tsukishima pulled his phone out of his pocket, the red cord still attached to it. He rolled it up to a small diameter, but since the cord was long, the make-shift ring was about half an inch thick. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, you’ve been my friend since we were, I don’t know, eight? Whatever. Through the power of music, may this tangle of half-broken earphones—”

“Hey!” Yamaguchi interrupted.

“Be turned to gold with a fucking magical girl miracle, and so it shall be the symbol of our half-existent romantic love, blah blah blah, marry me,” Tsukishima decreed.

“That’s so romantic,” Yamaguchi giggled. “Yeah, sure.”

“Hooray,” Tsukishima said emotionlessly, but pulled Yamaguchi in for a kiss. Yamaguchi, more or less, was surprised. He could feel the frame of Tsukishima’s glasses press against the in-betweens of his eyes. When they broke away, Tsukishima’s ears were not only red, but the blush grew to reach his cheeks too.

“I—uh, we-well, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi covered his face. Tsukishima sat both of them back down on the ground. 

“I remember when I was around nine,” The tall guy said all of a sudden. “We went on vacation at some beach resort thing.”

Yamaguchi, still awestruck about the previous happenings, could only smile awkwardly and let out an embarrassing “H-huh?”

“I brought my favourite dinosaur along with me. I think Akiteru named him Ashi,” Tsukishima continued, completely ignoring Yamaguchi’s confusion. “When it was time to leave, however, I think I left him somewhere in the resort, because I only noticed in the car that Ashi wasn’t with me.”

“Ah, so what now?”

“I dunno, it just came to my mind. I could have had 58 figures instead of 57 if I hadn’t lost him.”

Yamaguchi thought for a while. “Why don’t we hold a funeral for him, then?” He suggested.

“A what? Why?” Tsukishima said, a little unconvinced. 

“Closure.”

“Clo…sure? Tadashi, you _do_ know I lost that dinosaur when I was nine, right?” Tsukishima said incredulously. Yamaguchi nodded and smiled.

“Yes, and it’ll be fun,” He affirmed. “Please, Tsukki?”

“Fine, but only if you promise not to cry.” Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up.

“Great!” He took Tsukishima’s hand and led him to the park that they were previously on their way to. 

Tsukishima’s hand got sweaty being held in Yamaguchi’s own. Tsukishima prayed this wouldn’t gross his friend out, because admittedly, he was enjoying it. 

“Tsukki, what’s with the smile?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi came to a sudden stop, causing Tsukishima to softly bump into him. “Mm?” Tsukishima said, fazed.

“Here,” Yamaguchi mumbled. Reaching into Tsukishima’s pocket, he grabbed the boy’s phone and unlocked it.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Tsukishima quirked. 

“Reference. Turn around,” Yamaguchi instructed. He swiped across numerous pictures of him and Tsukishima, pictures of him, pictures of websites, until he found ones of numerous dinosaurs, some of which he could name. “What kind of dinosaur was Ashi?” 

Tsukishima, with his back turned on Yamaguchi, tried to peek over his shoulder. “A stegosaurus. Yes, I was a weird kid.”

“Mhmm,” Yamaguchi hummed in agreement. Lucky for him, a stegosaurus was one of the few dinosaurs he knew. He took out a piece of paper and placed it on Tsukishima’s back, drawing a mediocre stegosaurus on it. “This good?” He raised the piece of paper over Tsukishima’s shoulder, so the expert of the two can critique.

“The head should be a little smaller. Are those claws? Yamaguchi, stegosaurus are herbivo— ow.”

“You could’ve just said that it could be better.”

“Yeah, _a lot_ bette— stop that!” Yamaguchi laughed and retracted his hand from Tsukishima’s cranium.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi sat down on the ground and made a hole in the ground. He folded up the piece of paper and forced it into the hole. He covered it with the dug up dirt. Tsukishima found all of it strangely endearing.

“Oh, wait, the tombstone.” Yamaguchi took out another piece of paper and used his lap as a writing top. “…and, there,” He mumbled to himself as he finished.

“Here lies Ashi,” Tsukishima read as he leaned down. “Rip.”

“It’s R.I.P.!” Exclaimed Yamaguchi whilst Tsukishima sat down next to him. “Your eulogy, Tsukki.”

“Oh, uh… okay.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes in amusement. “Ashi was… a stegosaurus. Very slow, heavily armoured, as implied by his name. Uh, unlike the picture used in place of his lost cadaver, he doesn’t have claws, has an averaged sized head, and also doesn’t smile. That’s all.”

“Very touching,” Yamaguchi praised and leaned his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“Don’t patronise me,” Tsukishima grunted. He placed an arm around Yamaguchi and pulled him closer, snuggling himself as close as he can.

“Ugh, Tsukki, why so close?” Yamaguchi questioned. Tsukishima let out a puff of air and placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s head to bring it closer to him, his lips now barely touching Yamaguchi’s cowlick. He rested his hand, then, on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“Warm,” Tsukishima said to himself. Of course. The reason.

“You mind if I ask you things?”

“Don’t you always?”

“Just answer.”

“Not at all.”

Yamaguchi drew a shaky breath. “What’s with the kiss?” Tsukishima seemingly jumped at the question, but quickly regained his posture.

“The moment called for it,” He said simply.

“Then, that meant nothing, huh?” The disappointment was clear in Yamaguchi’s voice. Tsukishima realised the misunderstanding.

“It did.”

“What did it meant then?” Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s hand, the one farthest from him, and held it in his own, curling it up to a fist then interlacing both their fingers together.

“Something.” Tsukishima sighed and let go of Yamaguchi’s hand. He gently but firmly grasped Yamaguchi’s chin, turning the boy’s head around to look at him. 

For a while, Tsukishima revelled at the sight. The scene of Yamaguchi, red, but strangely calm. Mouth slightly parted, as if he knew Tsukishima wanted it again too. Eyes honest and sincere, full of innocence. The corner of Tsukishima’s mouth curls upwards, because he knew only he can see this. This sight of Yamaguchi, all to himself. All his.

He leaned in, until their noses were slightly touching. Yamaguchi looked at him, eyes full of excitement and anticipation, glancing down at Tsukishima’s own lips. Tsukishima placed his other hand on Yamaguchi’s cheek. He sighed.

“Can I?” Tsukishima said gently. Yamaguchi can only nod, and push Tsukishima’s glasses out of the way. Tsukishima leans in, maybe even closes his eyes for full effect, and delicately places his lips on Yamaguchi’s for the second time that day. The two sit in silence, not caring if people walked by or stared.

Tsukishima’s lips quirked upwards in bliss; holding Yamaguchi like this could not be rivalled by anything else. After all, it seemed both of them liked sitting in silence, faces bunched together.

“Tsukishima, do you…?”

“Maybe.”

The indefinite answer floats in the air, burning. It makes both their palms sweaty, but they don’t let go anyways. Tsukishima kisses Yamaguchi again, trying to put feelings into actions, as he was more accustomed to than saying them out loud. Tsukishima stops. He wonders, maybe he’s bad at that too. If he can’t put thoughts into words, why would he be better at putting them into actions? The thought was fleeting, he enjoyed having Yamaguchi this close to him even more.

“Tsukki, I'm hungry.” Yamaguchi tugs on Tsukishima’s sleeve. Tsukishima places his glasses back on the bridge of his nose after cleaning them with his shirt.

“What do you propose we do?”

“Grab a snack,” Yamaguchi suggested and held his stomach. “I only had a sandwich and tea the whole day.”

“Oh yeah,” Tsukishima says monotonously, in which Yamaguchi takes as realisation. “I’ll buy you something.”

“N-no, you don’t have to!” Yamaguchi says.

“Yamaguchi, I’ve been friends with you for eight years. We held hands, ran away, and made out in public,” Yamaguchi caught himself blush at the last one. “And you _still_ don’t let me buy you things.”

“You buy me things,” Yamaguchi nervously reasons.

“Yeah, but that’s because I do it without your permission,” Tsukishima retaliates. Yamaguchi looks down in defeat. Tsukishima takes it as such. He takes Yamaguchi by the hand and leads him to the convenience store he spotted on their way to Nekoma. 

The dinky store is like all the other ones Tsukishima’s been to in Torono; he sort of missed the town, even. The foothill store the whole team would go to if ever one or two of them perfected the new technique they’ve been working on. He missed the whole team, too, as much as he hates to admit it. And he _hates_ to admit it. Heck, he might even miss the freak duo, and the second year duo, and their ace, and Ennoshita, and Kinoshita, and Narita, and Sugawara’s motherly presence, and Daichi’s low, rumbling voice that was like thunder whenever the first years step out of line. Or, to be more accurate, whenever _anyone_ steps out of line.

He bought Yamaguchi some cup noodles and himself a bag of chips. They sat at the corner, near the fridge of beer and sodas. Tsukishima opened his bag of chips as Yamaguchi came back from putting hot water in his noodles. Yamaguchi searches his bag for his utensils, and unfortunately remembers he decided he’d buy meat buns with Hinata and Kageyama today. 

“Anything the matter?” Tsukishima, as if _sensing_ the disappointed look on Yamaguchi’s face, piped up. 

“I forgot I didn’t bring utensils today.” Yamaguchi thought of asking Tsukishima’s for his utensils, but recalled he asked Tsukishima to come with them too.

“Use your pens,” Tsukishima said mindlessly. “I’ve learned they can be used as such if the time arises.”

Yamaguchi reluctantly pulls out two of his ballpoint pens, thinking disgustedly at how unhygienic it is. To reassure himself, he wipes both with the hem of his shirt.

The two sit in silence, with only the sound of the ruffling of the foil containing Tsukishima’s chips and Yamaguchi slurping up his noodles filling the air. Tsukishima speaks up.

“Hey Yamaguchi, you know the team—“

“You’ve been thinking about them too, huh? Yamaguchi cuts in. “I’m getting a little homesick.”

“Same.”

Silence takes up the air again.

“We shouldn’t have ran away.”

“Agreed.”

Yamaguchi rests his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“We should go back when we finish eating,” Tsukishima declares.

“In that case,” Yamaguchi slurps up the last of his noodles. “Let’s go.”

“I don’t have any money left,” Tsukishima says.

“Oh my God, me neither.” Yamaguchi starts to panic. “Shit, Tsukki,” He laughs nervously. “We’ll have to perform on make-shift violins and develop some street talent if we want to go home.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima grins, and analyses their situation. “Remember why you chose Tokyo? I can text Kuroo and he can maybe let us stay with him, maybe even help us get home.”

“You’re so smart, Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi drawls. Tsukishima smirks knowingly, and wiggles his toes in pride underneath his shoes.

“You’re smarter, for anticipating this might happen.”

Yamaguchi buries his face in his palms.

* * *

“What were you two thinking?” Kuroo says angrily, much unlike his usually cool-tempered self. “Running away! I can’t believe you. Daichi even texted _me_ , _ME!_ Do you have any idea how worried the school was when your parents said that they saw you go off to school?!”

Tsukishima was about to speak up. 

“No! Don’t say anything! I don’t know! Maybe they never knew!”

Tsukishima looked over next to him, seeing Yamaguchi kneeled down like he was, but unlike so, was feeling and looking ashamed, probably because the second they got to the address Kuroo texted them, both were greeted by a slap. He resisted the urge to reach over and squeeze his hand in reassurance.

“Uh, Kuroo, if you don’t mind,” Tsukishima says, indifferent. “We were going to ask if maybe you can help us.” Kuroo looks at them, seemingly forgetting he was mad, and smirks.

“Help you with what? Sight-seeing? I know a lovely place for couples, I’ve taken Kenma there on—“

“No!” Both the bright red first years say in chorus.

“Kuroo, we just want to go home,” Sulked Yamaguchi.

“Oho? Well, if you put it that way, since I’m such a good person, I can help you two.”

Tsukishima bit his tongue back to retort against that adjective Kuroo used to describe himself. For once, he’d hold back. Tsukishima was just so thankful.

“Thank you!” Yamaguchi says for both of them.

* * *

In a highway, nearing 11 p.m., Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat in the back seat of Kuroo’s parents’ car. Both had half an earbud stuffed lazily in one of their ears, listening to one of Tsukishima’s few local songs. Kuroo looked at them from the mirror, smirking to himself as the car stopped at a red light. He turned down the radio, the other hand still firmly grasping the wheel in case the red light changed back to green.

He caught a sight he may or may not use as blackmail later, but for the moment, he enjoyed the innocence of it all. Yamaguchi had fallen asleep on Tsukishima’s shoulder, the latter having an arm around the former. Tsukishima delicately pulled Yamaguchi closer to him, happily and Tsukishima—just this once, would actually admit it—placed a kiss on Yamaguchi’s forehead.

Kuroo couldn’t contain his smile.

* * *

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked silently in the night, after being dropped off near coach Ukai’s store. 

“We’re such pussies,” Yamaguchi quips. “We didn’t even last two days.”

“Well it’s not like we actually prepared for it,” Tsukishima, being the logical one of the two, informs. “Besides, I’d take regular life over that any day.” 

Yamaguchi smiles sadly. “Would you, really?”

“No,” Tsukishima tightens his grip around Yamaguchi’s hand. “Not all of it, at least.”

“Then what part of today would you want over any other day?”

“This.” Yamaguchi found his lips against Tsukishima’s once more, for probably the last kiss for today, but not the last one overall.

**Author's Note:**

> psa: don't run away. very bad thing to do. our principal had to give us an hour-long talk on running away
> 
> (shameless self promotion time)
> 
> my [tumblr](http://kalopsia-hiraeth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
